Scars
by Seleina Bellamy
Summary: Isabella Swan is being abused by Charlie and thinks there is no way out. Esme has just recently moved to Forks and is working as psychiatrist at the high school. Will Esme be able to help Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:Bella's pov

Repetition. That's what my life consisted about... most of the time.

Life for me meant: _doing your best to survive_. I've done pretty well untill now. Hiding, creeping low enough to the ground to protect the ones I love. The one I have left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Esme's pov

"Be careful honey", Carlisle said as he softly kissed my lips. "Don't worry", I said with a broad smile on my face. "You've got everything right?" he asked again as I stepped into the car. "Yes", I shut the door and lowered the window. "In that case see you soon", he said smiling as he kissed me again. "I will be looking forward to it. I love you", I replied as I started the engine. "I love you to honey", Carlisle said as he too a step back. I smiled at him once more before I drove out of the garage and on the way to the highway. I didn't like being separated from Carlisle. But no matter how much I wanted to be with him I wanted to do this. I always wanted to do something useful with my life and now I could. I had just graduated from psychology a year ago. But now I decided I was finally going to use my new diploma by being a psychiatrist at a local high school in the small town of Forks. Forks wasn't really a big town so I guess that the odds of them finding a new psychiatrist before the new school year were pretty low. The town itself had nothing special but it were the woods and the weather who caught my eye. And then the school was perfect aswell. A very enthusiastic principal –for what I've heard a collaborative staff. This was going to be fun I just could feel it. As I kept thinking about all my possibilities here I drove on to my drive way. I got out of the car an took my two bags under my arm. I stopped for a second to look at my new home. It was just lovely. It was painted white and had big windows everywhere. I went inside and directly walked to my new room, I had no time to loose. I had a meeting with my new boss. He was going to show me arround in the school and explain to me once more what was expected of me. I unpacked my bags as fast as I could. As I was putting the things I needed for work in a box my phone rang. It was Alice, one of my adopted daughters. "Hey hey", she sang into the phone as I picked up. "Hello",I answered. "So, had a nice trip?" she asked cheerful as always. "Yes it wasn't as bad as I expected", I said smiling. "I knew it! Done packing yet?" "Yeah, I've just finished", I sad as I took the box under my arm an went downstairs. "Great! I just called to see how you were doing by the way", she sang once more. I got out of the house and in to the car butting the box beside me." Well I'm fine. As a matter of fact I'm on the way to a meeting with tha principal", I said as I drove on to the highway again. "In that case I'll going. Bye! O,and Jasper says hi!", she said. "Give him a big hug from me. Bye", she said Bye two or three times again an then she hung up again. I loved my kids. They were all one by one extraordinary people. Edward was the first. He had been changed long before me and was older than me of course but I still saw him as a son. He was one of the only three people in our coven with actual powers: mind reading. It was a pretty impressing thing to see and sometimes scary aswell. After Edward came Rosalie, a beautiful girl with long blond hair. She was a bit self-centered but nobody cared specially her husband:Emmet who was my third. He was really big , strong and brother like. Even to me. And in the end Alice and Jasper joined the family. They had both been changed by other vampires than Cralisle. Like Edward they had special abilities aswell. Alice could see the future and Jasper could sence and influence the feelings of those arround him. I was really happy with my new family. I loved everyone equally. Except for Carlisle, I loved him the most. It was strange not having him arround, it made me feel so... empty. I knew it was foolish: I just had seen him about four hours ago! Well apparently it was the curse of loving someone more than your own life. Submerged in my thoughts i drove into town. Like I already knew it was quite small. I passed a long lane full of little supermarkets,pubs and one or other small clothes shop. After driving by 'Newton's outdoors shop' I arrived at the school. I parked my car in the first empty place I found and got out.

"Misses Cullen!" a tall man with short black hair and dark brown hair said as he came towards me, "How nice to see you again!" His name was Bill Scott the school principal"Pleausure's all mine", I said smiling as came out of the car and put my box under my arm. "I'm very glad you had the time to come over, considering that you're moving and all", he said as shook my free hand "It was absolutely no problem", I said still smiling. "Well lets start the tour", he said smiling ," just follow me."

"Well this is the parking lot", he said as he pointed arround him. "But you've probably noticed that already", he added with a shy smile. Then he started to walk towards the big building made of red bricks. "This is the man building and over here is the office. you can always come here if you have any questions about anything. But your also free to ask me. My office is on the second floor the last door to the right", he said. "Thank you", I said a bit confused because of his exited tone. "Here you go", he said as he opened te door for me to enter the main building. "Thanks", I said with a little smile on my face. "Well, if you follow this corridor all the way down and then you turn to the right, you'll find the cafeteria. And if you turn to the left you'll be in he teachers lounge. Now follow me", he said as he started to walk through the hallway. "Here re the English, Spanish and biology classes", he turned to the right. "Here's trig and Latin", he said as he pointed to the two doors as we passed them. "And your office", he said as stopped in front the door. He opened it for me and let me in. As I looked around I couldn't help a smile appearing on my face. As I put the box on my desk the principal laid two papers on it. "This is a map from our school. And this", he said as he showed me the other paper, "Is the schedule for tomorrow. First we'll all meet together in the auditorium. Then you explain who you are and what you come to do here, then you answer questions and that's about it tomorrow. But , I'm sorry I hadn't mentioned this before, the student files are sort of a bit disorganised from last year so you..."

"I"ll be glad to organize them", I said, "Like that I can already start memorizing names." "Well great. I think I've said pretty much everything. That'll be all!" he said. I took the papers he gave me and asked: "Is it okay for me to go home then? I've got loads of thing to do, moving and all."

"No problem. Let me walk you to your car", he replied with a smile on his face. "So, do you think you'll manage to find your way arround Monday?" he asked me as we got to my car. "Shure!" I said smiling.

"Great! See you on Monday then!" he said as he started to walk towards the main building. "Bye!" I called behind him. He waved at me in answer. I got into my car and drove away, thinking about Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Bella's pov

'_Dzzz ,dzzz, dzzz'_ my phone vibrated on my bureau. Without looking I pressed the button who would silence the alarm. I rolled on to my back and looked at the sealing of my room. Monday. Finally the day of my salvation had come! I was really happy about the new school year starting. I knew that things wouldn't get better because of school but at least it meant staying away from home. I went to sit at the border of my bed and looked around. Nothing had really changed from last year. Everything was in place and my neck, arms and ribs ached. All normal, all the same. I stood up and walked towards my closet and opened the doors. I took out a pair of jeans and a grey turtleneck and pulled them on. After putting on my favorite brown boots, I folded my pajamas and made my bed. When I was done with that I went to stand in front of the mirror. After undoing the braid out of my hair I combed it a bit with my fingers. I let my hair fall a bit over my left eye to hide the cut I had on my forehead. I silently went downstairs. If I wasn't mistaking Charlie was still asleep an the last thing I needed was another bruise or cut. After drinking a cup of milk and a toast with jam I went upstairs. As quite as possible I brushed my teeth and I took my backpack who was at the door of my room. I ran of the stairs ,took my coat and black scarf and went out of the door. As I put on my coat and scarf at the doorstep I looked around. Apparently I was the only one who wanted to get out of my house as soon as possible. I picked up my bag took out my phone, plugged in my earpieces and started to walk down the street. The parking lot was just filling up as I entered the school gate. Immediately I recognized some familiar faces. First I saw Mike Newton and his friends. He asked me out the year before but when I said no he decided he would do the best he could to make my life a living hell (not like that wasn't happening already). Then I saw a group of girls who I referred to as: the Barbie's. This annoying little group existed of: Lauren Mallory an absolutely vicious blonde airhead, then Jessica Stanley who tried to impersonate Lauren by dieing her hair blonde and in the end Angela Webber. Angela seemed sort of nice to me but, once a plastic always a plastic. For the rest it were little groups of friends and others waiting for theirs to arrive. I knew I would never join one of them so I walked with long strides towards the office. But it was useless. Just a few meters away from the office someone called my name: "Swan!" the voice said. I immediately knew who it was and started to walk faster. "Swan!" Mike yelled again but it was to late I had already entered the office. As I walked towards the locket I unplugged one of my earpieces. "Hello?" I called. "Well hello miss Swan", misses Cope said as she came from behind a large pile of paper, "What can I do for you, dear?"

"I'd like to get my year schedule now please", I asked. "Sure I don't see what's the hurry but sure, let me find it first", she said as she hid behind her paper wall again. "Here you go dear", she said as she passed me the paper. "Thanks", I said as I studied the paper. "So, you had nice holiday?" Cope asked. "O, eh yeah it was great, and you?" I lied. "Great thank you for asking", she answered smiling, but I didn't return the smile. "Is it okay for me to take this?" I asked as I held up the schedule. "Of course dear", she said. "Okay, thank you bye!" I said as I walked out of the office.

As I walked out of the door the inevitable happened. "Well, well, well! If that isn't our little suicide bunny", Mike said as he came form the back of the little building. Erik Yorkie and Taylor Crowley, his two best friends/bodyguards. "Newton", I mumbled as I plugged the earpiece back in and started to walk towards the auditorium where every year the principal gave us an two hour speech about accepting each other. "Not that fast buns", he said as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. "What?" I said anxious to get away. "Are you not going to ask me how my holiday was or if I missed you?" He said grinning. Ugh! God I hated that grin it made me want to bash his scull in. "No! I'm only going to ask you to let me pass and leave me alone!" I said. "Ouh that isn't very nice isn't it?" he asked still grinning. I was just thinking about how to get away when my savior came. "Hello children", Mister Banner ,our Biology teacher, said as he approached us. "Hello", Mike and his followers responded while I kept it to a soft 'hi'. "You should be getting to the auditorium. We will be getting started in a few minutes." "Okay", all of us mumbled. While Mike and his gang waved at the teacher like all good but kissers. I walked as fast as I could until I was almost running. As I entered the auditorium almost everyone was already seated. I made my way up the stairs and went to sit in a isolated corner. A few minutes after me Mike and his group entered the auditorium. I bent down a little in the hope that they wouldn't see me. An they didn't. to my relieve ,they went to sit next to the Barbie's.

Esme's pov

As we were about to start three boys came into the auditorium and went to sit by some blonde girls. My eyes traveled over the tribunes. All new faces, all new names, all new stories. I kept on looking, but my eyes stopped at the sight of girl. She was sitting alone hiding behind a thick black scarf. She was looking at the three boys who came late. Maybe she had a crush on one of the three. I didn't knew but it sounded very sweet. After she looked at them for a few minutes she sunk even further behind her scarf leaving only her right eye and exposed. As she sunk back I could see her cringe. Then her eyes flickered to me. I looked the other way to not intrude her private thoughts. My stream of thoughts on the other hand got interrupted by principal Scott, who stepped onto the podium. "May I have your at... May I have your attention please", he said. "Great..." he said when all the heads were facing him. "Well, first of all I hope you've had a great vacation!" the whole crowd started to yell as Scott shyly smiled. "Second of all... a announcements first I would like to welcome our new students. We've al been through this no worries I'll explain everything later. Now as some of you may have notice: our staff has made a new wining. Miss Cullen would you please come forward?" he said. He took a step back so I could take the mike. "Hello everyone. My name is Esme Cullen, Mrs. Cullen for you, and I'm your new school psychiatrist. So I'm here with the same purpose as mister Grey before he left. So basically: to help you out with your problems, if you have any questions about anything or if you are in trouble or something. Well yeah my office is in front of misses Hoover's class", I said with a little smile on my face. but I heard a voice whisper in the back who made me speak again: "O and with questions I do not mean: how much is the square root of forty-nine. That's a question for your math teacher. That's about all. Mister Scott..." I said as I stepped away from the mike. The principal took my place and kept on talking about little changes and about how to make the school ecological.

Bella's pov 

I never listened to what the principal had to say. Every year he said the same things and approached the same themes. So I just decided to hide even more behind my scarf and to turn up the volume. "_Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm about to break!"._ I gently tapped my foot in mid air to the music. I stretched my neck just a bit to make sure Newton nor the Barbie's had seen me. Knowing them they would do anything just to make my life even worse. I sunk back into my chair and couldn't do anything but cringe. I had sunk back to fast making the cuts I had in my back clash painfully into the chair. As I tried to ignore the pain I had the strange feeling that someone was staring at me. My eyes flickered towards the stage were I found a pair of strangely golden eyes. They belonged to the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had a pale heart shaped face and brown curls. The woman looked away immediately so I decided to do the same. I continued to focus on the lyrics so I closed my eyes. _"I need a little room to breathe! 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to...break!"_ end o f the song what a pity in the thirty second silence there was I could here principal Scott talking. "...Now as some of you may have notice: our staff has made a new wining. Miss Cullen would you please come forward?" he said. I looked up to see the woman who was staring at me come forward. I unplugged both my earpieces, put the music on pause and listened. "Hello everyone", she said into the mike with a shy smile on her face , "My name is Esme Cullen, Mrs. Cullen for you, and I'm your new school psychiatrist..." "Oh great!" I thought "Someone else poking their nose into peoples lives. "So I'm here with the same purpose as mister Grey before he left..." Apparently Grey got fired for flirting with Scott's wife. Not that sending him away was of any use because now Scott was divorced. And his wife and doctor Grey lived happily ever after. "So basically: to help you out with your problems" 'good luck my mind interfered' "if you have any questions about anything or if you are in trouble or something. Well yeah my office is in front of misses Hoover's class", just when it seemed that she was going to let go of the mike she quickly added: "O and with questions I do not mean: how much is the square root of forty-nine. That's a question for your math teacher. That's about all. Mister Scott..." she stepped back to her original place as the principal took her place. "So, this years theme is : 'a green school'..." As he said the word theme, I directly put my music back on and my earpieces in. after an hour of me listening to music and Scott talking about trashcans the information round was finished.

Once I got outside I directly headed for my classroom. That was the bonus of asking for your schedule earlier than expected. I took the paper that miss Cope had given me and checked if I was heading in the right direction. As I entered the English class I hid as far in the back as possible.

After a few hours it was lunch time. I decided to just eat the apple I bought in the cafeteria. I went to sit on the grass and started to eat. Once more I plugged in my earpieces and ignored everything around me until the bell rang and I headed back to class.

The final bell rang. Everyone in class started to laugh and talk, exited by the idea of leaving school. For me it was my absolute nightmare. I planned to sit until the teacher would throw me out of class, but my plans changed when I saw Lauren Mallory heading for me. Normally I wouldn't run from her but today I wasn't in the mood to mess with 'head Barbie'. So I threw my book and pen in my bag, put on my coat and raced out of the door. I broke the limit of speed walking as I walked out of the gate. Without looking back a single time I started to run.

In less then ten minutes I was home. I took the key out of my bag and went inside. Like I expected dad wasn't home jet. "Lucky me", I thought. I hung my coat and scarf up and went into the kitchen. I decided to start preparing dinner: fish and cooked potatoes. The fish wasn't a problem at all. Charlie ,dad, had fishing as a hobby. The potatoes weren't much trouble either I had already bought some in the supermarket a few days ago. After shoving the fish in the oven I went upstairs to prepare my bag for Tuesday and listen to some more music. Round eight o'clock ,when I was taking the fish out of the oven, I heard the ominous sound of a car parking in front of the house. I dropped the fish onto the table and started to put the glasses, plates, knives and forks onto the table. I heard the front door open and Charlie come in. I turned the fire where the potatoes were standing on off while he came in. "Dinners ready", I whispered avoiding his look. Without saying a thing he went to sit at the table. Out of experience I knew that when he went to sit it meant that I better served the food immediately. We ate in silence until he stood up went to the living room and yelled: "Isabella! Bring me a beer!" I let my my fork fall down on my plate, stood up and ran to the fridge, took a glass out of the cupboard and headed to the living room. He was already seated in front on the television with his feet on the table. "Here you go ,dad", I said no louder than a whisper. When I didn't bring a glass he would start shouting and pushing ,but when I did he did like he did now: ignoring it completely and drinking from the can. I headed back for the kitchen and started to do the dishes. When I was done I went upstairs to take a quick shower. When I was done in the bathroom I went into my room and I started to read the first book on the pile I had next to my bed. It was Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury. Just a few minutes after that I started reading Charlie came in. i knew what was going to happen so I closed my book and put it besides bed. In less than a second I found myself on the ground with Charlie's boot holding me down at my shoulders. Then the real struggle began...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: Esme's pov

Two weeks past since the first school day. Everything was going like planned, smooth. I already classified all of the files Bill gave me, my office and my house were fully decorated and I started to find my way around in Forks. My psychiatrist teacher told me once that the best way to understand the person you are helping is to be with them and examine them in pure silence. So that was what I was going to do. Today I'd already spend my day trying to attend as much classes as possible. Now it was the turn of Spanish. I softly knocked on the door and entered when the teacher granted me permission to.

Bella's pov:

Boring! That was possibly the worst hour of the day. The reason wasn't because I didn't like Spanish but because the teacher , misses Gonzalez, decided to repeat stuff we already learned last year. After a few minutes I decided that I found the perfect nickname for miss Gonzalez :repetidora Española . It wasn't a very good nickname but it said the truth. If only that woman would shut up! Then finally there was something who made the annoying of sound miss Gonzalez voice stop: a soft knock on the door. "Come in", Gonzalez said annoyed because of the intrusion. "I'm sorry to interrupt", misses Cullen said a she came in. Her eyes darted quickly to me and then to Gonzalez. She stepped forward and said something to the Spanish repeating machine who nodded in response as she pointed to the back were there was an empty table. In the beginning of the school year I wanted to sit there but miss Gonzalez said that she didn't like students sitting so far away from her. I understood that she preferred that to have some control but what I didn't understood was why it was there in the first place. Misses Cullen smiled in response and went to sit in the back.

Esme's pov:

When I walked into the room and saw misses Gonzalez's expression I automatically apologized for interrupting. I rapidly went forward as my eyes looked at the students. Some of them I recognized from the files I organized. There was Angela Webber and Erik Yorkie sitting in front and two rows further there was Mike Newton who was looking at another familiar face. Isabella Swan. I had remembered her name because of the pile of files and faces she was the first I recognized. She was looking at me with her sweet chocolate brown eyes. I let mine dart away when they met and I started to explain what I was doing her to miss Gonzalez. When I finished my explanation she pointed at a chair and table at the end of the room. "Thank you I softly whispered as I made my way trough the backpacks who were on the ground. Some eyes followed my movement and other just ignored me completely, Isabella was one of those.

Bella's pov:

When misses Cullen was seated la repitidora Española continued her giving her lesson.

After another ten minutes of endless bullshit I had enough.

Esme's pov:

Ten minutes after I entered the room, my annotation sheet was empty. I noticed that Webber and Yorkie got along fine, that Jennet Raw ate buggers and that Newton had an unhealty obsession with miss Swan. But those weren't any remarkable sings. At one point Isabella ducked under her desk and she came back with a little black book in her hands. She passed the pages untill she found what she was looking for, she took a pencil and started to draw or write something in the mysterious notebook. I decided to take a look at what she was doing so I stood up and I stared to walk between the desks of the students. some had written insults an other had made up weird animals. Others had simply left their books for what they were and were listening carefully. Some looked up at me other ignored me once again. When I was back at my starting point I silently walked toward Isabella. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. The two pages I could see of the black book were full of drawings. They were really amazing and disturbing at the same time. It where all beautiful girls with wings. Some had a sad smile on their faces ,others where screaming in agony others were laying at the bottom of the page while others were looking up with their hands folded as if they were praying and the last group where sitting on the ground their hands covering a large black stain. Next to one of those sleeping beauties she was writing a text in a little handwriting. As much as I wanted to read it I couldn't. I was to concentrated on the agonized expressions of the fallen angels. Then I remembered what I was doing in this class in the first place. I was getting to know my students and to be honest I wasn't expecting the introduction to this girl who seemed more like a role model to girls than a sadist. She was so concentrated on her work that she didn't even notice me.

Bella's pov:

"You shouldn't be drawing in class", a soft voice whispered into my ear. I sprung up a few inches as I looked straight into miss Cullen's golden eyes. Had she seen my drawings? What was she going to think now? That I was freaking insane and that I needed help? "You're right I shouldn't",I said as a let my notebook slip back into my backpack. She looked at me with a concerned face so I ignored her and I looked back in front to misses Gonzalez. After standing behind me for another minute she went to sit back into her chair. I didn't move for the rest of the class untill the bell rang.

Esme's pov:

When the bell rang she stood up at the speed of lightning and made her way out of the classroom, not looking back a single time. I looked back to my sheet of paper which now was full with exclamation sings arround that simple and innocent name: Isabella Swan.

**Heyy^^I've got to add something I forgot to mention in my last chapters. first of all... I do not own twilight! and I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this fanfic either. (for who wants to know the song in the last chapter it's one step closer by linkin park. see ya xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's pov:

"_Crawling in my skin! These wounds, they will not heal! Fear is how I fall! __Confusing what is real!" _The music sounded trough my left earplug. I knew I should have been listening to what my Biology teacher mister Banner was saying but listening to music was to hard to resist._  
_

I let my hand let my hand slip into bag and I took my black notebook out. Since the time that misses Cullen had caught me drawing I had taken more precautions to make sure I wouldn't get caught again. She had really scared the shit out of me! But she seemed more frightened than me when she saw my drawings. But that little slip wouldn't make me stop it only had made me more cautious.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Enter!" Banner yelled at the door. "Sorry for interrupting" miss Cullen said as her hearth shaped came around the corner of the door. I unplugged my earplug so I could hear what they said. "No problem miss Cullen what can I help you?" Banner asked politely. Maybe just a little TO politely. I looked back down at my page not attract any unneeded attention. " Could I borrow miss Swan for a second?" She said sweetly.

Esme's pov:

Her head snapped up when I said her name. Everyone shifted in their chairs and turned to face her. "Sure. Miss Swan..." Banner said with a smile on his face. She slipped her books into her bag, stood up and then came towards me. "O bunny got in trouble!" a boy said from in the back of the class. "Mister Taylor behave yourself!" Banner warned him but it wasn't necessary Isabella had already shot him a glance. Then she followed me out the door.

We walked trough the hallways in silence. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was pretty. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown colour as her long wavy hair. She was staring blankly, her expression smooth. I opened the door to my office and entered. "Please sit down, Miss Swan. I've got a few things to discuss with you,"

**Sorry for the short one guys! I really felt like posting one, but with school I didn't really had time! so here you go xoxo ^^ Seleina**


End file.
